


Of Ancient Rune Translations and Girl problems

by CanadianHogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Brothers, Friendship, Young Weasleys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9126952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianHogwarts/pseuds/CanadianHogwarts
Summary: Percy needs advice. A conversation with his older brother ensues.





	

Percy Weasley was fairly sure he was in love. His knees shook, his hands were clammy, and his heart had missed far too many beats to be considered entirely healthy. Every time Agnes Hirst walked past him, every chocolate frog Percy had ever eaten seemed to come back to life and hop around in his stomach. Every time she smiled at him from across the common room or over the toast rack or around Madison Scott's head in Charms, Percy thought he'd faint. After painstaking research in the library, and a fairly embarrassing chat with a chortling Charlie, Percy concluded that the only cause of these symptoms was what he feared the most. He had to be in love.

When Percy successfully determined the ailment from which he suffered, he was devastated. He couldn't be in love. If the twins found out about it, he'd never hear the end of it. It was a windy Tuesday in January when he dragged himself winsomely from his dormitory to his eldest brother's room.

Bill looked up curiously as Percy entered the Head-boy's dormitory, and tried to hide a smile as he saw his brother's distressed face. Charlie had caught him before Transfiguration to warn him that Percy would probably be visiting him soon.

'What's up, Perce,' he asked his brother, setting down his Ancient Runes translation. Percy hovered by the door, pulling at a thread at his sleeve.

'I have a problem,' he finally stuttered. Bill put on what he hoped was a concerned expression.

'A problem,' he said, trying his best to keep the laughter out of his voice. 'What kind of problem?'

'A girl problem,' said Percy. He sighed loudly and stared out the window.

'Ah...' says Bill, putting down his quill as well. 'The worst kind of problem there is.' Percy nodded eagerly.

'I knew you'd understand,' he said. Bill made a sound that he hoped sounded commiserating, and not like he was holding in a guffaw. Percy seemed to find nothing amiss, and continued returning his long-suffering gaze to the twirling snow outside. 'I just don't know what to do, Bill,' he said.

Bill gestured at the chair at his desk. 'Why don't you sit down and tell me about her,' he said. Percy flung himself in the chair with Fred-and-George-like flair. 'What's her name,' prompted Bill, hiding a grin once more.

'Agnes Hirst,' said Percy. Bill tried to place the name.

'Short girl in your year? Always wears her hair in pigtails?' Percy nodded. 'Well, she seems like a nice girl,' said Bill.

'She is,' replied Percy. 'She is the nicest, most wonderful girl in the world. Besides mum of course.'

'Of course,' says Bill. 'And Ginny,' he added, because he felt he should. Percy looked shocked.

'Agnes Hirst is _way_ nicer than Ginny. She doesn't steal my Chocolate Frogs _or_ hide my glasses. And she lent me a really interesting book about the origins of magic among indigenous tribes in the  South American rainforests last week, and Ginny would never do that!' Bill c ouldn't keep the grin in any longer.

'She seems perfect for you, Perce,' he sa id . 'So what's the issue. She's nice, she knows you exist, and she seems to be friendly towards you. What more do you need, really?' 

'What more do I need?' Percy's eyes widen ed and a blush rises in his cheeks. 'I need to know what to say to her! You can help me, can't you?You're good with girls, right?'

Bill's mind flickered briefly to a very enjoyable evening the week before in a broom cupboard with Nancy Keigo.

'I'm alright  with them, I suppose ,' he sa id . Percy stare d  up at him, his blue eyes wide with anticipation.

' _Well,_ ' he sa id . 'What should I do?' 

'Erm...' replied Bill, feeling a mite uncomfortable. _His_ methods of seduction certainly would't work with his twelve year old brother who couldn't sleep without his special blanket. It had snitches on it. 'Well, be nice, for one thing. Compliment her. Carry her books for her. And er... ask how she's doing. Maybe... take her to the kitchens one evening? That should be a good start.' He trailed off, and looked up at his brother, who seemed confused. 

'How will that help?' Percy ask ed.

'Well, I reckon girls like boys who treat them right. And everyone likes a trip to the kitchens.'

Percy sh ook his head. 

'But I don't  _want_ her to like me!' He exclaim ed .

Bill  wa s quite confused.

'Well... twelve is a little early for ... erm... _love_ , isn't it?' he ask ed . Sweet Merlin, if Percy  found his soulmate at twelve years old, mum  would never let the others live it down.  He'd have to marry straight out of Hogwarts to stop her nagging. Or move to Africa. 

Percy look ed horrified.

'LOVE?' He yell ed . Bill glance d at the open door worriedly. 'I don't want her to love me! I don't even want  he to  _fancy_ me ! I have a potions essay due on Thursday  and a Transfiguration test on Monday and I can't concentrate enough to study!  I just want to get her to leave me alone! I have to get over her by Sunday night ' 

Bill's mouth drop ped open.

'Oh,' he sa id , finally. Percy crosse d his arms. 

'Well,'  the younger Weasley sa id , sulkily. 'What can I do? I'm in love with her. My knees shake and I can't think properly around her. That's not good for my schoolwork. Second year is very important you know.' 

As a N.E.W.T student, Bill  want ed to scoff, but his big brother instincts kick ed in, and he simply nod ded . 

'I'm afraid there's no cure,' he  told his younger brother,  seriously . 'You'll just have to tough it out, I'm afraid.' He saw his brother's face fall, and felt a little guilty. 

'How'm I supposed to finish my Potions now,' said Percy, sadly. 'Snape's going to take points for sure if I don't get it done, and then my chances of being a Prefect are ruined, not to mention being Head Boy like you.' Bill smiled at him, all red hair and lopsided glasses and robes that were a bit too short. Percy was often the one their parents overlooked, between the high achieving older brothers and the enthusiastic twins. He knew that his younger brother had high hopes for his future though, and how much his dreams meant to him.

'Look,' he said, casting a  resigned  look at his  abandoned  translation. 'Bring your essay up here and we'll see what we can do with it, all right?' Percy glanced at him.

'You'll help me?' Bill nodded.

'I'll try,' he said. 'After all, I've been in love. I know what it's like.' Percy grinned.

'All right, thanks,' he said. 'You're the best!'  He bounded out the door, leaving his slightly stunned brother sitting on the bed and chuckling to himself.

Almost twenty years later, when Percy Weasley really _did_ find the love of his life, his knees did not shake, his hands were dry, and his heart only  skipped one beat, and that was just because he missed a step while he was talking to her about the restriction of Flying Carpets in South Africa and almost fell down an entire flight of stairs. The night after Percy met the love of his life, he apparated to Shell cottage. Bill answered the door with his four year old attached to one leg, and his one year old screaming bloody murder somewhere in the house. Percy valiantly ignored this however.

'What's up, Perce,' Bill asked. To his credit he only sounded a little agitated.

'Bill,' said Percy, glowing. 'I have a girl problem. '

Bill groaned.


End file.
